Touch Of Frozen Hearts
by ssnowflakee
Summary: Arendelle is currently ruled by Queen Elsa, and the ex guardian, Jack Frost, now her advisor. Big days attend, and we receive different visitors, like Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder From Corona. Jack Frost left undone fights and discussions before, but that doesn't mean they won't seek revenge. Night will settle itself over Arendelle, and steal every precious piece of it.


**A/N: I do hope you enjoy my first fanfic I've had the guts to post. I appreciate feedback etc, I do apologize if it's bad, English is not my first language. ****NB: Not my characters, they belong to Dreamworks & Disney **

_"Take control of who you are_

_Stay the same don't let them change you_

_Take control of you are_

_Cause ain't nobody going to save you."_

The Queen of Arendelle stared out from the window of her dorm, gazing the beautiful spring that soon was escalating towards summer. There was two things she needed to slide through: the conference over trading and traders and welcome her cousin from Corona. Her mind was interrupted by the door being carefully opened by a white haired boy - Jack Frost, well now mostly known as her advisor, her earlier guardian.

"Your majesty, your cousin from Corona has arrived with her knight." He smiled sheepishly at her, the first words leaving his mouth jokingly as his icy eyes softly stared into hers.

"Perfect, when will the meet being?" She questioned, her voice almost sounding eager, but the truth was she just wanted the day to pass quickly like the fun snowy days she had with Anna once before her life was surrounded by icy walls.

"In two hours, Elsa." Jack simply replied and excused himself to receive the traders in the other hall, and before completely vanishing, he told her to go meet Rapunzel by the gates.

Outside the castle walls, the Princess with the name Rapunzel had swept her blonde hair down the valleys of Arendelle, catching everyone's attention. Yes, the twenty year old didn't yet owe the manners a princess she had, instead she ran childishly her way to the Castle, the fellow behind her carrying every baggage the Princess had brought.

"Flynn, just look how pretty it is," she smiled, pointing at the castle's arctheciture.

"Yeah, just like you," Flynn replied, but the last three words came out as a whisper.

The guard opened the gates, and Elsa saw her cousin, and stood silent as she admired her beauty. Well, Rapunzel? She was just like a little girl who had just arrived to her first school day. Jack jogging after, deadlines were still something he wasn't fond with.

"Oh god, Elsa!" The blonde squealed as she threw her arms around the Queen, tightening her arms to hug her cousin. "You're as beautiful as Anna described you! After so many years of not seeing you, I can't believe you're ruling the kingdom by yourself.»" she ranted out, and Elsa couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Look at where the guardian of 'fun' is at now." Flynn chuckled and patted Jack's head.

"Not funny, _Eugene." _Jack smirked, and blew a snowflake in his face he created with his index finger.

Flynn's pout was obviously fake, "Aw, the ex guardian being mean, eh? Thought they were supposed to be friendly, wait, no wonder now you're working here." He laughed, and patted the white haired boy.

Jack made a grimace and then invited him inside, glancing towards Rapunzel and Elsa who were chatting together while they walked down the hall. He laughed at how badly Flynn was struggling with all the blonde's baggage.

"At least I'm not a baggage carrier, and friendzoned by a chameleon," Jack studied Pascal, pointing his staff at him warningly as the green little chameleon was walking towards him. "Or a lizard," He shrugged, freezing Pascal's tail before he kept wandering after he had left Flynn by the guest dormitory.

**A few hours later**

The long day had taken the Queen's strength, and now she sat exhausted on her bed with her pastel blue nightgown. Her mind was dizzy from all the conversations in between the subject trading and Arendelle's products, she felt overwhelmed by all the work she had to do left. The day itself was as slow as a turtle, she ate dinner with her cousin and knight, and then spent for god knows of how many hours at the conference room. Anna and Kristoff went on their honeymoon recently, and Elsa was left by herself to run the kingdom for sure, with Jack's slightest help of course. Elsa hummed whole she braided her white hair, smiling weakly at the snowflakes that got stuck in her hair while she braided it. The Queen's mind yet was stuck in the babble of trading and traders, but she had founded her favorite: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. A true viking for once, and her Great-great grandfather had by that time a contract with the family, Elsa seemed like it was a good opportunity to re-write old history with the young boy who seemed like a nice trader next to the others she had met.

"Good night," She called out to her guard, Merida DunBroch, the sweet Scottish red-hair.

"Night, my Queen," She called back from outside. Merida was fond with her job, being the Queen's personal bodyguard, take care of citizens and a kingdom with her archery skills.

Elsa tucked herself down well in her duvet and blankets, sucking in a deep breath, and exhaling heavily. She felt like her head was being hit by a hammer repeatedly, frowning, Elsa laid down, wiggling lightly as she was making herself feel comfortably. She needed rest, there was yet things untangled and a few duties to go, her self control had worked well along with her whole day, and no word was able to describe how grateful she was for it.

Across the dormitory of the Queen, there was as silhouette of a tall man hiding in the corner with his eyes shut. Ages, the stranger had sought his revenge for a very long time, and the Moon had shown enough to others, and as well for him to know for the right time. Patiently, he heard the Queen's sighs, and felt already how sweet her fears must taste. He knew, when he'd open his eyes they'll meet her icy blue ones, and so he did. His yellow orbs bore into her soul while he stared into her eyes who quickly were filled with fear.

"Show time." He huskily spoke, and black sand started filling the room.


End file.
